Arigatou, Karasuno
by Yume Shin
Summary: Kisah kakak Oikawa dan adik Kageyama dengan kehidupan yang kejam. "TOBIO-CHAN NOTICE ME!". "DALAM MIMPIMU SAJA TORU NII-SAN!". "TSUNDEREBIO.".Tidak bakat bikin summary bagus. Brother!OikawaxKageyama. Happy reading. (Pict cover bukan punya saya, mohon izin buat pakek)
1. Chapter 1

**Arigatou, Karasuno**

 **By: Kaame Yuu**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Haruichi Furudate-sensei**

 **Bro!OikawaxKageyama**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

 **Musim Dingin Terhangat**

 **.**

 **.**

"Iwa-chan"

"Iwa-chan"

"Iwa-chaaannn" rengek bocah berumur kurang dari 3 tahun berambut coklat bernama Oikawa Toru dengan teman bermainnya Iwaizumi Hajime. Sudah dari tadi Toru merengek tanpa direspon oleh Iwaizumi yang tengah asik bermain bola.

"Belisik Oikawa. Memangnya ada apa?" respon Iwaizumi.

"Apa Iwa-chan punya adik?" tanya Toru antusias.

"Nggak." Iwaizumi masih datar menjawab.

"Tolu sebental lagi jadi seorang kakak lhoo," ucap Toru bangga.

"Nggak nanya." Lagi-lagi respon Iwaizumi datar.

"Iwa-chan jahat... kata Okaa-san sebental lagi adik kecil akan lahil. Tolu ingin menamainya Talo (Taro), Zoffy, Beth, Scott, Dyna, Neos, Gaia, Cosmos, Nexus, Elite, Max, atau Mebius... AARRGGHH Tolu bingung memilih nama," ucap bibir mungil Toru dengan pose berpikir.

"Kenapa kamu menyebutkan nama-nama Ultlaman (ultraman)?" tanya Iwaizumi bingung.

"Karena Tolu ingin mempunyai adik seorang pahlawan supel yang akan membantu menghanculkan alien-alien yang akan menghanculkan bumi hahahaha" Tawa keras Toru.

Tak lama kemudian, tampak dari jauh seorang laki-laki berusia sekitaran 30 tahun berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri 2 anak yang sedang asik memainkan salju.

"Otou-san! Lihat Tolu sudah bisa membuat manusia salju!" teriak Toru sambil menunjuk tumpukkan salju yang bahkan tidak berbentuk.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Kita harus bergegas ke rumah sakit." Ucap ayahnya dengan nada panik.

"Hmm baiklah. Iwa-chan, Tolu pulang dulu yaa, byee byee sii yuu (see you) Iwa-chan" senyum manis selalu Toru berikan kepada sahabatnya itu.

Anak dan bapak itu bergegas menuju mobil yang sedang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Sang bapak yang terlihat panik dan cemas sedangkan sang anak hanya terdiam menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres. Keheningan yang terjadi selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Toru melihat jalanan luar melalui kaca jendela disampingnya. Ada salju diujung-ujung pohon, hiasan-hiasan natal sepanjang jalan.

"Okaa-san akan melahirkan," kata ayahnya.

"Jadi adik kecil akan lahil?" tanya Toru untuk memastikan.

"Iya" senyum lebar tergambar jelas di wajah Toru. Dia membayangkan akan menjadi kakak yang terkeren sedunia.

Hampir 15 menit perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Setelah memarkirkan mobil di basement rumah sakit, kedua orang tua anak itu bergegas menuju ruang persalinan.

"Otou-san kok adik kecilnya lama sih keluarnya? Tolu udah bosen nunggu disini," Toru kecil menendang-nendang kursi di ruang tunggu.

"Bersabarlah nak," ucap ayahnya dengan mengusap kepala Toru.

2 jam lebih menunggu, akhirnya suster yang menangani ibu Toru keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya, sus?" tanya ayah tidak sabar.

"Keadaan Nyonya Oikawa sudah membaik. Proses kelahirannya lancar," jawab suster itu.

"Boleh saya melihatnya?" tanya ayah kemudian dijawab anggukan oleh si suster.

"Ayo Toru kita lihat Okaa-san dan adik kecil," kata ayah dengan menggandeng anaknya.

"OKAA-SAANNN," teriak Toru setelah masuk ke dalam ruang inap ibunya. "Siapa dia Okaa-san?" tanya Toru bingung karena ibunya menggendong bayi laki-laki berambut hitam pekat seperti punya ibunya.

"Dia adalah adik Toru. Namanya Oikawa Tobio." Jawab ibu dengan senyum manis, semanis senyum Toru. "Toru tidak ingin mencium adik?"

Dengan pelan-pelan Toru mendekati adik bayinya. Dengan perlahan dia mencium pipi adiknya. Tiba-tiba saja sang adik membuka matanya. Sepasang mata indah berwarna blueberry seketika membuat Toru terpana. Dia tersenyum lebar setelah melihat adiknya.

"Toru harus berjanji menjadi kakak yang baik yaa, yang selalu menjaga adiknya," pinta ayah sambil mengusap kepala anak laki-laki tertuanya.

"Hai. Karena Tolu adalah laki-laki sejati, maka Tolu akan melindungi Tobio-chan dengan sepenuh hati." Ucap Toru dengan mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Musim dingin yang terasa hangat dengan hadirnya anggota baru di dalam keluarga Oikawa. Hangat seperti secangkir coklat panas yang dinikmati saat turun salju.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Spoiler...

"Tobio-chan ayo bermain voli!"

"Tobio-chan apa kamu suka voli?"

"Tobio-chan lihat Aniki yang keren ini!"

"OIKAWA TOBIO-CHAN! NOTICE ME!"

.

Bagaimana kisah kakak Toru untuk menjaga adik Tobio? Ikuti terus kisahnya...

See You!

.

Jangan lupa review yaa..

Masukan, kritik, atau saran sangat diterima...


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou, Karasuno**

 **By: Kaame Yuu**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Haruichi Furudate-sensei**

 **Bro!OikawaxKageyama**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading** **J**

.

 **Gara-gara Tobio**

.

· Toru : 9 tahun (4 SD)

· Tobio : 7 tahun (2 SD)

.

"Iwa-chan nice!" seru Toru kepada Iwaizumi setelah berhasil memberikan _spike_ terbaiknya.

"Oikawa, ini sudah sore. Mau sampai kapan kita akan bermain voli?" tanya Iwaizumi.

"Aku masih ingin bermain Iwa-chan," rengek Toru.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Pasti Kaa-san mencariku," kata Iwaizumi.

"Baiklah."

Matahari mulai tenggelam di barat. Lapangan tempat biasa Toru dan Iwaizumi bermain sudah sepi. Dua anak laki-laki yang baru memasuki masa taman kanak-kanak pulang ke rumah masing-masing yang jaraknya tidak jauh.

"Tadaima" Toru memasuki rumahnya. Segera saja dia menaruh alas kaki di rak yang sudah disediakan.

"Okaeri onii-chan."

.

.

Golden week merupakan hari dimana libur panjang disela-sela sibuknya aktifitas sehari-hari seperti kerja ataupun sekolah. Banyak yang memanfaatkan golden week untuk berekreasi, liburan, atau mengunjungi keluarga besar.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan oleh keluarga Oikawa, kali ini mereka sekeluarga ingin berlibur di daerah pegunungan, mereka semua berangkat.

"Nii-chan bangun ayo kita jalan-jalan," Tobio kecil meggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Toru berharap kakaknya segera bangun.

"Hmm... sebentar lagi Tobio-chan," sahut Toru setengah sadar.

Dengan perlahan Tobio bangkit dari kasur dan menarik tali tirai jendela kamar Toru.

"TOBIO JAUHKAN MATAHARI ITU DARI BUMI!" teriak Toru karena merasa tidurnya terganggu. Dengan wajah polosnya Tobio meninggalkan kamar kakaknya. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan marah kakaknya.

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK TORU! SEGERA BANGUN ATAU OKAA-SAN AKAN SIRAM AIR DINGIN!" teriak ibunya dari dapur. Merasa ada ancaman berbahaya akhirnya Oikawa Toru bangun dan bergegas mandi tentu saja dengan air hangat.

.

.

Lelah di perjalanan yang ditempuh hampir 2 jam akhirnya terbayarkan dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Pegunungan dengan sebuah danau kecil yang berada di bawahnya. Tempat keluarga Oikawa menginap berada di vila kecil dengan halaman yang luas. Udara yang sejuk dan suasana yang tenang membuat semua betah untuk berlama-lama tinggal disana.

"Tobio-chan ayo bermain voli!" panggil Toru dengan semangat setelah menemukan bola volinya didalam bagasi mobil.

"Main aja sendiri. Tobio bermain pasir aja," jawab Tobio sambil berjalan ke arah gundukan pasir.

"Hee Tobio-chan, bermain voli itu keren, kau akan terlihat kuat!" Toru masih saja membujuk adiknya untuk menemani bermain voli.

"Sakit," ucap Tobio lirih.

"Ha?"

"Tobio nggak mau bermain voli karena waktu pelajaran olah raga dulu membuat tangan Tobio sakit dan berwarna merah. Lagipula tangan Tobio tidak sebesar tangan Nii-chan. Mana mungkin Tobio bisa bermain voli," terlihat jelas wajah sedih Tobio. Toru bingung menjawabnya. Jadi itukah yang selama ini dirasakan oleh Tobio.

"Hey Tobio-chan. Apakah kamu menyukai voli?" tanya Toru dengan wajah serius.

"Hmm... tidak,"

"Lalu apa yang kamu sukai?"

"Susu kotak!" jawab Tobio dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Ingin rasanya Toru memukul adiknya ini.

"Tobio-chan lihat Aniki yang keren ini!"

"Hmm"

"Kau tahu Tobio-chan. Ketika kamu bermain voli kamu akan terlihat lebih keren,"

"Oh"

"Ketika tanganmu mulai melakukan service wuuusss dan buumm bola berhasil masuk ke area lawan itu rasanya sangat menyenangkan,"

"Hmm"

"Apalagi ketika tanganmu mulai terasa panas setelah menerima bola, huwaaaa itu terlihat kereeennn,"

"Ya"

"Tobio-chaaannnn apa kamu dengerin aku?" Toru mulai merajuk. Istilahnya ngambek. Adiknya terlalu mengabaikannya.

"Hmm... dengerin kok. Tadi Toru-nii berkata wwuuuusss juga buummm dan juga berteriak." Jawab Tobio dengan muka polosnya.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah adiknya yang imut, Toru bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa tadi dia sedang ngambek. Memangnya apa sih menariknya bermain pasir dan membentuk rumah-rumahan. Batin Toru dengan melihat adiknya sedari tadi hanya mengambil pasir, memasukkan kedalam bak kecil hingga penuh, kemudian menumpahkannya lagi. Sangat membosankan.

"Hey Tobio-chan." Toru mulai memanggil adiknya. Tobio masih asik bermain pasir

"Ore wa kawaii otoutou" Tobio belum menyadari panggilan Toru.

"Hey bocah cebol berambut hitam!" memang tinggi Tobio hanya sebahu Toru, tapi itu tindakan yang tidak baik Toru memanggil adik seperti itu.

"Tobio!" tetap saja Tobio mengabaikan kakaknya.

"OIKAWA TOBIO!" suara Toru mulai meninggi.

"OIKAWA TOBIO-CHAN! NOTICE ME!"

"TORU BERISIK!" suara ibu mereka yang marah mendengar anak pertamanya berteriak. Semuanya terdiam kemudian kakak-adik itu kembali bermain pasir. Meskipun Toru terpaksa menemani adiknya.

To be continue L

.

.

Spoiler...

"Hey kau apakah bisa bermain voli?"

"Tentu saja bisa!"

"Lalu posisimu?"

"Setter!"

.

.

.

Maafkan yang lamaaaaa banget updatenya. File hilang gara2 laptop rusak L

Makasih buat yang udah review... maaf banget baru bisa update...

Bagaimana kisah kakak Toru untuk menjaga adik Tobio? Ikuti terus kisahnya...

See You!

.

Jangan lupa review yaa..

Masukan, kritik, atau saran sangat diterima... arigatou~


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigatou, Karasuno**

 **By: Kaame Yuu**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Haruichi Furudate-sensei**

 **Bro!OikawaxKageyama**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setter?**

 **.**

 **.**

· Toru : 9 tahun (4 SD)

· Tobio : 7 tahun (2 SD)

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dengan udara dingin khas pegunungan membuat siapa saja tak melewatkan hal ini. Berbeda dengan dua laki-laki kakak adik yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya. Liburan kali ini mereka asik menghabiskan untuk bermain seperti outbound, bersepeda, memancing, dan berendam di onsen dekat dengan penginapan.

"Nii-chan bangun," si adik membangunkan kakaknya dengan setengah sadar.

"Lima menit lagi Tobio-chan," ucap si kakak kembali menarik selimutnya sampai leher.

"Tapi Kaa-chan memanggil," ucap adiknya berusaha duduk setelah bangun. Tentu saja dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"APA? TOBIO-CHAN HARUSNYA BANGUNIN AKU DARI TADI. PASTI OKAA-CHAN AKAN MARAH!" kali ini si kakak Oikawa Toru 100% sadar dan segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi diikuti adiknya Oikawa Tobio.

Lima belas menit sudah kakak beradik itu menyelesaikan mandi paginya dan juga Toru membantu adiknya untuk memakai baju. Menurutnya Tobio itu sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Rambut hitam yang mudah sekali diatur tidak seperti rambutnya. Setelah yakin dia dan Tobio rapi, mereka bergegas menuju ruang tengah. Diruangan itu terlihat kedua orang tuanya sedang bersantai.

"Kaa-chan memanggil kami?" Tanya Toru agak takut.

"Ohh Toru-chan Tobio-chan kalian sudah bangun ternyata. Tadi Kaa-chan memanggil kalian karena Kaa-chan pikir kalian sudah bangun." Ibunya terkekeh pelan.

"Memangnya ada apa Kaa-chan?" Ucap Tobio dengan wajah ngantuknya.

"Tadi Tou-chan melihat serombongan anak laki-laki sedang bermain voli di lapangan. Siapa tahu kalian berminat untuk bergabung." Kali ini ayah mereka yang menjawab.

"Benarkah?" Toru tertarik dengan apa yang ayah mereka katakan.

"Hm." Tentu saja Toru semangat mendengarnya. Dengan semangat Toru menarik paksa adiknya menuju lapangan voli yang terletak tidak jauh dari villa tempat keluarga Oikawa menginap.

Lapangan kecil tersebut sudah ramai dengan banyak anak-anak seusia Toru dan Tobio yang sedang melihat pertandingan voli.

"Hey kau!" Teriak anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu hitam menunjuk Toru.

"Kau tinggi. Apa kau bisa bermain voli?" Tanya anak itu.

"Tentu saja bisa!" Toru menjawab tak kalah semangat.

"Lalu posisimu?"

"Setter!" Toru mengucapkan dengan bangga.

"Setter?" Tobio mengulangi pelan dengan nada bertanya.

"Setter itu adalah menara komando saat bermain voli Tobio-chan. Kamu bisa mengatur semua jalannya pertandiangan voli. Setter itu posisi yang paling keren!" Toru menjelaskan. Tampak raut wajah Tobio masih bingung.

"Tobio-chan lihat kakakmu yang keren ini saat bermain voli!" Tobio hanya menatap tingkah kakaknya dengan muka datar.

Toru berlari ke arah gerombolan pemain yang salah satunya ada anak berambut abu-abu hitam tersebut.

"Hey hey hey! Perkenalkan namaku Koutarou sebagai spiker dan ini temanku namanya Tetsuro sebagai blocker. Lalu namamu siapa?" Koutarou bertanya dengan menjabat tangan Toru.

"Namaku Toru. Posisiku setter. Salam kenal semuanya," ucap Toru dengan nada yang semangat khas miliknya.

"Dengar baik-baik Toru. Lawan kita kali ini adalah seorang monster." Ucap Tetsuro dengan merangkul Toru.

"Monster? Maksudmu kita akan bermain melawan alient dan monster?" Ucap Toru tidak percaya sekaligus kaget.

"Bukan bukan. Dia hanya manusia biasa. Umurnya seperti kita. Hanya saja tubuhnya tinggi dan dia lawan yang sulit untuk dikalahkan." Kali ini Koutarou yang berkata.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu Koutarou-chan?" Toru tak percaya. Dia bermain voli seakan-akan sedang bermain spy.

"Aku dan Tetsuro melihatnya bermain dari tadi. Kali ini kita akan mengalahkannya!" Koutarou menyemangati timnya.

"Memangnya namanya siapa?" Akhirnya Toru menanyakan pertanyaan yang dari tadi ada dikepalanya.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi." Ucap Tetsuro dan Koutarou bersamaan.

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit. Semua tim mengerahkan kekuatan terbaiknya. Hanya saja tim Toru harus menerima kekalahan. Ushijima Wakatoshi memang seorang monster. Meskipun masih kelas 4 SD namun kekuatan tangan kirinya sangat luar biasa. Tobio yang menyaksikan jalannya pertandingan tidak mengedipkan matanya. Dia sungguh terpesona dengan kekuatan kakaknya. Sungguh tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Toru memang keren.

Hanya saja senyum yang biasa terukir dibibir Toru menghilang. Tergantikan oleh raut wajah sedih. Setelah berpamitan dengan teman barunya, Toru menghampiri Tobio yang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Hampir saja dia melupakan adiknya.

"Toru-nii sangat keren!" Tobio berkata setelah kakaknya duduk disampingnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Ushiwaka-chan," Toru menatap pasir dibawah kakinya.

"Tenanglah Toru-nii. Tobio akan bergabung dengan club voli dan akan menjadi setter. Tobio janji, Tobio akan mengalahkan Ushijima-san demi Toru-nii," Tobio yang biasanya tidak semangat untuk bermain voli kali ini dia mempunyai niatan sendiri tanpa disuruh untuk bermain voli. Senyum Toru berkembang.

"Hahaha... aku tahu kamu akan menyukai voli Tobio-chan. Tapi masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untukmu mengalahkanku Tobio-chan. Hahaha..." Toru tertawa dengan menyelus rambut hitam adiknya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita latihan bersama!" Ajak Toru dan dijawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh Tobio.

Awal mula yang indah bermain voli. Tanpa tahu banyak hal yang akan mereka berdua lewati kedepannya.

.  
.

 **tbc**

 **.**

.

Hay hay... terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah nungguin ^^ Selamat membaca semoga terhibur! ^^ .

.

.

.  
Spoiler

.

.

"Maaf Tobio-chan aku tidak bisa menemanimu bermain voli lagi,"

"Kenapa? Bukankah Toru-nii berjanji akan mengajariku jump service?"

"Maaf Kageyama Tobio,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Arigatou Karasuno**

By: Yume Shin

Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Haruichi Furudate-sensei

Bro!OikawaxKageyama

Genre: Family, Friendship

Happy Reading

Perpisahan dan pertemuan

· Toru : kelas 3 SMP

· Tobio : kelas 1 SMP

Perpisahan. Tidak semua mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa setiap pertemuan akan ada perpisahan. Tak terkecuali dengan kakak beradik Toru dan Tobio. Perceraian kedua orang tua memisahkan mereka. Toru dengan ayahnya, sedangkan Tobio mengikuti ibunya dan mengganti nama menjadi Kageyama Tobio bukan Oikawa Tobio lagi.

"Maaf Tobio-chan, aku tidak bisa menemanimu bermain voli lagi," kata Toru dengan nada sedih.

"Kenapa? Bukannya Toru-nii berjanji akan mengajariku jump service?" Air mata menggenang di mata berwarna blueberry milik Tobio.

"Aku akan ikut dengan ayah sedangkan kamu akan ikut dengan ibu. Kita akan berpisah Tobio-chan," ucap Toru dengan menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan adiknya.

"Mengapa harus berpisah? Apakah Toru-nii akan mengingkari janji-janji untuk mengajarkan Tobio bermain voli? Apakah Toru-nii sudah tidak sayang lagi dengan Tobio?" Rentetan pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas Toru tidak bisa menjawab dilontarkan oleh Tobio.

"Toru-nii... Toru-nii... Toru-nii... Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Tobio! Hal ini akan menyakiti kedua orang tua kita! Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Oikawa-san! Hmm..." bentak Toru dihadapan adiknya.

"O...Oikawa...san?" Tobio mencoba memanggil nama kakaknya sesuai dengan perintah.

"Biasakan saja Tobio. Dan ingat namamu sekarang bukan lagi Oikawa Tobio. Akan tetapi Kageyama Tobio. Mengerti?" Perintah Toru.

"Baiklah... huft rasanya aku seperti memanggil namaku sendiri," ujar Tobio pelan.

"Sayounara Tobio-chan," jawab Toru dengan menepuk kepala Tobio.

Rasa sayang Tobio kepada Toru membuatnya mengikuti jejak sang kakak bersekolah di Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High School. Kitagawa Daiichi terkenal akan prestasinya terutama dibidang olah raga bola voli. Banyak siswa yang ingin mendaftar. Namun bukan itu tujuan Tobio mendaftar di Kitagawa Daiichi. Tujuannya hanya satu. Dia ingin bermain voli lagi bersama kakaknya. Oikawa Toru.

"Namaku Kageyama Tobio sekolah asalku SD Akiyama. Aku sudah main voli sejak kelas 2. Posisi setter. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

Suara bocah laki-laki bersurai hitam itu menggema di gym Kitagawa Daiichi. Semangatnya sejak tadi tidak pernah luntur. Sekarang dia berdiri di gym tempat latihan club voli Kitagawa Daiichi bersama siswa baru. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya ketika mengetahui salah satu seniornya memandangnya. Oikawa Toru sedari tadi melihat Tobio dengan rasa bangga. Bangga terhadap adiknya yang berhasil masuk ke Kitagawa Daiichi meskipun Toru tahu hal ini merupakan hal yang berat bagi Tobio. Tobio tidak suka belajar. Dulu Toru harus marah-marah jika sedang belajar dengan Tobio. Tobio bukan anak yang bodoh. Dia jenius hanya saja sedikit ceroboh.

"Woy Shitykawa! Jangan melamun boke!" Teriak wakil captain Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Hi..hidoi Iwachan! Aku tidak melamum tauu!" Sanggah Toru.

"Tidak melamun katamu? Ha? Dari tadi kamu melamun boke!" Iwaizumi menaikkan nadanya.

"Tenanglah Iwachan. Aku tidak melamun. Hanya saja aku dari tadi melihat permainan Tobiochan. Permainannya semakin baik saja. Aku merasa suatu hari Tobiochan akan mengalahkanku. Te he!" Ucap Toru dengan nada bangga.

"Hmm... kau tidak pernah memperhatikan juniormu sampai detail seperti ini," jawab Iwaizumi.

"Ini bukan bentuk perhatian senior ke juniornya. Ini bentuk perhatian mantan kakak kepada adiknya. Tapi Iwachan jangan pernah memberitahu siapapun kalau Tobiochan adalah adikku ne." Kata Toru dengan nada serius.

"Kenapa?" Iwaizumi sedikit bingung dengan nada bicara Toru yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Aku ingin Tobiochan berkembang dan menjadi pemain voli yang profesional dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Bukan sebagai Kageyama Tobio adik dari Oikawa Toru. Dan suatu hari dia akan membalaskan dendamku untuk mengalahkan Ushijima Wakatoshi HA HA HA HA!" Ketawa nista Toru membuatnya dihukum pelatih. Iwaizumi tahu, cinta Toru kepada Tobio tidak perlu diungkapkan.

Kehidupan SMP Tobio menjadi semakin berwarna. Dia mempunya banyak teman dan juga kemampuan bermain voli yang makin membaik. Dia bertekat untuk dapat berdiri dengan kakaknya, membantu Oikawa Toru untuk mengalahkan Ushijima Wakatoshi dan melangkah menuju tingkat nasional. Namun, perkembangan kemampuan Kageyama Tobio sedikit demi sedikit menggeser kedudukan Oikawa Toru. Kageyama Tobio akan selalu berada diatas Oikawa Toru.

TBC

Spoiler...

"Oikawa-san tolong ajari aku melakukan jump service?"

"Pergi kau dari hadapanku!"

Konnichiwa~

Maaf yaa updatenya lama banget :

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti FF tidak jelas ini sampai sekarang~

Ditunggu reviewnya~

See you! :)


	5. 5

**Arigatou Karasuno**

By: Yume Shin

Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Haruichi Furudate-sensei

Bro!OikawaxKageyama

Genre: family, friendship

.

.

Happy reading :)

.

.

Dimana kesalahanku?

Toru: kelas 3 SMP

Tobio: kelas 1 SMP

.

.

.

Impian Tobio terwujud. Dia sangat ingin bermain voli bersama kakaknya, Toru. Hanya melihat kemampuan kakaknya dari pinggir lapangan sudah membuat Tobio bangga. Ingin sekali dia berteriak bangga, tapi hal itu pasti tidak disukai Toru. Dengan memberanikan diri Tobio menghampiri Toru.

"Toru-nii... err Oikawa-san," sapa Tobio pelan. Menyadari ada yang memanggilnya, Toru menoleh melihat sosok kecil dibelakangnya.

"Iya Tobio, ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya Toru dengan ramah.

"Ano... Oikawa-san aku ingin bermain voli denganmu," jawab Tobio dengan malu-malu. Tak lupa wajahnya bersemu merah tipis.

"Posisi apa yang kamu inginkan Tobio?" Toru masih menatap Tobio dengan lembut.

" _Setter_!" Jawab Tobio cepat. Hal itu membuat Toru kaget.

"Tobio dengarkan aku, dalam satu lapangan hanya ada satu _setter_. Karena _setter_ itu yang mengendalikan pertandingan, maka tidak akan ada dua komandan. Apakah kamu mengerti?" Jelas Toru dengan tegas. Dia tidak ingin Tobio merebut posisi kebanggaannya.

"Tapi aku ingin satu lapangan dengan Oikawa-san,"

"Mungkin kamu bisa mencoba posisi yang lain. _Spiker_ atau _blocker_ mungkin. Tubuhmu tinggi, manfaatkan itu," jawab Toru masih dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Apakah jika aku menjadi _spiker_ atau _blocker_ Oikawa-san akan bermain bersamaku?" Tanya Tobio ragu.

"Mungkin saja, shuu shuu sana pergi latihan. Aku sedang sibuk berlatih," usir Toru dengan mengayunkan tangannya.

Tobio pergi dengan wajah yang ceria. Dia bertekad akan menjadi pemain voli yang profesional sehingga dia dapat bermain satu lapangan dengan kakaknya.

Dengan berjalannya waktu, kemampuan Tobio semakin baik. Dia tidak hanya bisa berada di posisi _setter_ , posisi _spiker_ dan _blocker_ juga sudah dia kuasai. Hal itu membuat pelatihnya bangga. Tapi tidak untuk Oikawa Toru. Toru merasa Tobio adalah ancaman. Ancaman untuk posisi setter utama di tim Kitagawa Daiichi.

Karena pikirannya yang terlalu khawatir, hal itu berdampak pada alur permainannya hari ini. Hari ini ada latihan persahabatan dengan SMP lain, sangat disayangkan Toru diganti ditengah-tengah pertandingan. Dan tanpa diduga Tobio yang menggantikannya. Dengan ini gambaran imajinasinya tentang Tobio yang menjadi ancamannya menjadi nyata. Mulai hari ini dia membenci Tobio.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan Kitagawa Daiichi sebagai pemenangnya. Pelatih menepuk pundak Tobio dan mengucapkan kata-kata bangga. Wajah Tobio bersemu merah. Dengan langkah cepat Tobio menghampiri Toru yang sedari tadi tertunduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Oikawa-san," sapa Tobio seperti biasa.

"Minggir,"

"Eh?"

"Pergilah!"

"Oikawa-san tolong ajari aku melakukan jump service seperti yang kamu lakukan tadi, itu sangat keren,"

"Diamlah!"

"Eh?"

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku Kageyama! Pergi kau dari hadapanku!" Nada suara Toru meminggi.

"Oikawa-"

"BERHENTILAH MERENGEK BOCAH!" Teriak Toru dan langsung meninggalkan Tobio yang masih _shock_ dengan yang Toru ucapkan.

Tobio terdiam. Dilihatnya Toru yang semakin menjauh dan keluar dari _gym_.

 _Apa salahku? Dimanakah kesalahanku? Apakah selama ini sikapku salah? Tidak bolehkan aku bermanja kepada kakak kandungku? Tidak bisakah Toru-nii melihatku sebagai adiknya?_

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

.

Konnichiwa~

Maafkan Shin yang lamaaa updatenya TvT

Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah menunggu ff ini update *peluksatusatu*

Salam cinta dari Kak Toru dan Dek Tobio

see you~


End file.
